ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
UAS1E12 Reflected Glory
Plot Forever Knights are searching for alien technology. They find what they are looking for, along with the team. Ben turns into Armodrillo and fights them. The team battles as well. Armodrillo tunnels underground and creates a chasm that Knights fall into. They defeat the Knights and Armodrillo turns into Ben. A light shines at the team and JT and Cash arrive, saying that they will take it from there. Cash and JT say that they are Plumbers and show them badges, fakes. JT tells them that they are on camera. Oliver, Will Harangue's former henchman, is filming them. Cash touches the piece of alien tech, but it turns into a giant robot and attacks. The team attacks it back and Ben turns into Terraspin, his Galapagus form. Terraspin and the team battle the robot while JT and Cash pretend to give them orders. Terraspin grabs it and spins it around, tearing it apart, and turns back into a dizzy Ben. The unconscious Knights get up and run away. Kevin grabs JT and Cash and demands an explanation. They say that Oliver said that he could make them rich and famous by turning their blog, in which they claim to be the brains behind Ben, into a webcast. JT says that Ben has it all and they're just a couple of nobodies. Cash says that they owe him for taking his side at school, and Ben agrees for a little while. Kevin walks off, but comes back when JT offers him 30% of the revenue plus a signing bonus. On camera, JT and Cash say that they're the brains behind Ben 10 as Psyphon watches from space. The team investigates what the Forever Knights were after. Cash finds a laser lance that Gwen uses to track the Knight. In the car, Cash tells Gwen that they need the money for his mom's operation. On the way to the Knights, they take video of Cash and JT taking credit for Ben's victories. They get to an apartment building where a Knight apparently is. JT goes and knocks on the apartment, and the Knight appears, in normal clothes and a helmet. He runs away and exits through the window, crashing into Cash. In the kitchen, they interrogate the Knight. He says that they are looking for alien technology launched by an alien smuggler, and that the tech is a power decoupler, a weapon that steals energy and stores it. They go to a construction site that is the Knights' hideout. Four Arms breaks in and the team attacks the Knights, who have the decoupler. They fight. JT and Cash film the battle. Cash spills oil, tripping Kevin and giving a Knight time to attack him. This angers Kevin to the point where he tries to walk out on the operation. Just then, Psyphon arrives, saying that he wants to destroy the puppet masters behind Ben. Four Arms turns into Ben. Psyphon introduces his REDs, Robotic Extermination Devices, and says that he intends to destroy Cash and JT. Gwen shields them with mana, although Kevin wants to let Psyphon. Ben turns into Spidermonkey. Oliver films the battle and sees JT and Cash running from Psyphon. The REDs attack the team as Psyphon chases JT and Cash. Spidermonkey saves them, but Psyphon attacks him. Spidermonkey shocks Psyphon with a nearby fuse box, but Psyphon blasts him away. Gwen is hit by REDs and Kevin grabs her and runs. He is shot too, and they get up and run. Spidermonkey and Psyphon battle. Psyphon drops a crane on Spidermonkey and goes after Cash and JT, catching them in an energy field. Cash and JT confess that they made everything up, and that Cash's mother's operation was a nose job. Spidermonkey turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey and a disgusted Psyphon attacks him. JT gets an idea for how to defeat Psyphon. Gwen and Kevin evade the REDs. They trick and destroy them using a mirror. Ultimate Spidermonkey and Psyphon battle, with Psyphon brutally beating Ultimate Spidermonkey. Cash and JT use the power decoupler to take out Psyphon, knocking out Oliver's camera in the process. Gwen tells them that she sent out their confession over the internet, discrediting them. Ultimate Spidermonkey tells them that it's over and Oliver says that he doesn't have the footage of them defeating Psyphon, and that no one wants to watch. The team leaves as Cash and JT try to convince them that they're heroes. Impact *Ben transforms into Terraspin for the first time *Psyphon is introduced in Ultimate Alien Terraspin.png|Terraspin|link=Terraspin Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Cash Murray *JT *Oliver Thompson Villains *Forever Knights *Psyphon *REDs Aliens *Armodrillo *Terraspin *Four Arms *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Alien Debuts